dcfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Midoki24
My Pages: user page · Talk Page (Archive) · Sandbox Image:Jla4 1.jpg|200px default Visit the Database desc none Welcome to the Database Project, Midoki24! Thanks for your edit to the File:Snowy Question.jpg page! You can jump in and start right away or practice in our sandbox. You should also have a peek at our guidelines and naming conventions. You can also from scratch. You can have your own user page; it is all about you! The two easiest ways to interact with other users are to join the forums or leave messages on users' talk pages. Remember to sign all of your posts, so we can quickly tell who left the message. (Hint: Use four tildes (~~~~). This will automatically produce your username and date. You can also use the 'signature' button in the edit toolbar.) If you need some help, just add the text to your page and someone will come to your rescue. You can include userboxes on your user page to express yourself. Your page can contain: * Your favorite comic books and characters. * Your most notable . * Anything else you want us to you know about you! (Keep it clean.) Be sure to visit our sister-sites, the Marvel, Image, and Dark Horse Database Projects so you can begin posting on them as well! No need to re-register, just sign in! Your account works on all Wikia wikis! Have Fun! -- Profzoom (Talk) 14:45, 5 August 2009 ---- Popular Links: Database | Forums | | | | | ''' ---- I got the height and weight by reading his bio on Batman: Arkham Asylum, and Arkham City.--William2814 03:02, October 24, 2011 (UTC) WTF My images are not from comic vine when u do get that idea? Mr.face01 16:48, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :The image from Rose are not the same, look the arm of the one in comic vine and compare to this in wikia and for Fairchild I took the idea from comic vine when I was cropping but one looks brighter than other Mr.face01 17:05, October 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok whatever i was trying to being a stable editor here but i see that they are to strict here i mostly edit on marvel wikia but ok thanks. Mr.face01 17:13, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Unsigned Message Thanks for all your help so far with everything, I greatly appreciate it! :User:MoreGilmour Unsigned Message what photo would you like me to remove :User:Eminem112233 sorry to bother you but how do i insert a grid on my profile page OMAC Virus1.jpg Why was this image deleted? And why overwrite my pic on the OMAC virus page with yours when mine was better? Livingston 23:12, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :I see you deleted it as a duplicate. It wasn't. The one you deleted was the one I wanted, the other was a mistake, as I clicked the wrong image. So you might as well delete that one too. Nice Draconian tactics there, overwriting my work, completely wasting an hour of my time, and not even bothering to leave a message explaining your reasons. I always seem to run into you guys when I try to contribute to a wiki. A little courtesy goes a long way. I have no idea why I've continued wasting my time on these projects, but I guess I can thank you for being the final straw. Lesson learned... Livingston 23:43, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry I over reacted. You came in and basically nullified all my work in one fail swoop. I had already worked on the gallery as well, but when I previewed it, you had deleted my image, so it didn't come out right, and I didn't know if I had somehow broke the image myself at some point, as I was still getting used to this layout. So it took me even longer to figure out what happened to it and why. It was very frustrating, especially as I saw you had left a message for that eminem guy, who seemed to be uploading completely random images, and hadn't bothered his, but hadn't left any for me, when you altered mine. Anyway, I should really be spending the time I was devoting here to other things, so take care. Livingston 02:31, October 27, 2011 (UTC) need help renaming file http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ice45.jpg Sinestro Hey its Zeeguy91. I was just wondering if it was okay if I resubmit that Sinestro image with the right info filled out. Also, what goes in the Issue section? --Zeeguy91 04:57, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Poison Ivy Thanks for helping me with the Poison Ivy pic. I'm not use to having to license a pic. I'm used to just adding a pic to the page. I tried to make it correctly, but I always forgot something, and editing it didn't work. Sorry for the trouble. YoukoTaichou 14:25, November 27, 2011 (UTC) : It's no problem, Youko. ::Midoki24 14:32, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Images Got it! thanks for helping me out. The pics are ok now? User:Tenlao : The naming minus universe (since it's not an actual universe) works just fine. You do however need to fill this out as completely as possible: DC Database:Image Template. :: Midoki24 21:10, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Help? I'm trying to add this photo: http://batman.wikia.com/wiki/File:2023749-photo_sep_29_7_47_18_pm_large.png to the Wikia, but I can't seem to do it. TheNight 22:15, December 10, 2011 (UTC) : We're not affiliated with the Batman Wikia and therefore cannot use their images as easily as you'd expect. Furthermore, as I've already posted on your talk page you must source the images you wish to upload to the Database. The image you're looking for was also already uploaded: File:Red Robin 0028.jpg ::Midoki24 22:22, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thanks! TheNight 22:32, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Superman Pic About the main Superman picture, it says not to change it, but I thought that Superman 0115.jpg is a better picture of him in his up to date costume than the current one. Do I have permission to change it? TheNight 19:10, December 13, 2011 (UTC) : If it says don't change it don't change it. ::Midoki24 20:07, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Ok. TheNight 20:52, December 13, 2011 (UTC) I know what the strength scale is for, and I know how to edit it. No need for the instruction. As for the modifications, nowhere, even in the handbooks, does it state that Aquaman has incalculable strength. Therefore, the onus is on you to provide the citation Midoki. Amra Hello I hate you soo much and I want b'crat rights on this wiki please.please. I will love you if you did...fuck, did i just said that fuccccck.Jeff (talk| ) 23:56, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Kid Flash Um,mister Admin Midoki,sir?Um,something went wrong on the Bartholomew Allen II page,and I really need your help to fix it.Please? Dragon fist red 22:34, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :What's wrong with it, Dragon fist red? It looks okay to me, but please give a description of the problem. Thanks. Goblyn4evil 22:47, January 11, 2012 (UTC) I don't see anything wrong with it either, but please hit preview before you hit publish. :Midoki24 00:19, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Demon Knights Vol 1 Midoki24, if you want to take over Demon Knights, feel free. I get my comics mailed to me monthly, so I'm usually a few issues behind... Also, I've been pretty busy at work and school is starting soon, so I would totally appreciate the help. Thanks! Goblyn4evil 18:23, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Billy Batson (New Earth) To your reply, I was just testing out how I can remove some information. Wrong or not, I knew you'd replace it and I was also getting it ready for the new Captain Marvel comic book in the new 52 section which I expect should be released sometime this year. If you don't know it, judging by your page you would know; But, I'll tell ya anyway. It was getting ready for The Curse of Shazam. Where Billy Batson & Captain Marvel are both going to be in it. Therefore showing Billy has access to the power of Shazam once again. Now I'm not sure if he's the 'Lord Marvel' one though. :] '''Teen Titans Image: Under what name will I find the New 52 Teen Titans 1st Issue ,and should I put it on the pages of all the Teen Titans members? The Curse of Shazam The only information that I currently know of the comic is that it's part of the comic 'Justice League #7' Which is going to come out in March. And it's going to be a very modern Shazam. :] There is also a rumor going around that DC might drop the 'Marvel' name all together. Re:Edits 1. I was meaning to do that for the majority of things when I was done on edits, but someone either beat me to the punch or I probably forgot I'd done something to that page. 2. I usually try to add them, and I assume this is related to the cast of AC, so if so, there wasn't a list of who played what in the game, so we've had to go off the character voice and what the actors and game staff have said themselves about it. 3. I wasn't sure of the policy on this when I was doing it. Different wikis have different policies about sharing between each other. I won't do it anymore. 4. That was part of the Hammer article from the copy (see above). 5. I tried searching through for what I needed, but the photo add and I have a rough relationship, and after 8 pages of pictures with no relevance to what you need to find, it gets a bit tiring. The Joker article was probably the biggest mistake, since I had a lot of pictures to add there and opted to use the picture button instead of the upload (which I've tried to fill out to the fullest with other images). In short, sorry for the trouble, and I'll try to be more careful. 1:00 AM dulls common sense and such, and I've only recently started to become majorly active with editing, so reading rules wasn't my biggest concern when I was just adding bits of trivia and grammar corrections. Hopefully I've learned that when navigating to an article is too difficult, sleep is required. --DARK 20:49, January 30, 2012 (UTC)